


Gender Certain

by TheSightlessSniper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Issues, Multi, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/pseuds/TheSightlessSniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gender-confused idiot. The pervert. The homo.</p>
<p>She had been called many things, both alive and as a reaper, but none of them really hurt. She was used to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gender Certain

**Author's Note:**

> Grell's character stuck in my head for a variety of reasons, and one of them really came to light when I was reading something on TVTropes at how the time period wouldn't have been accepting of being transgender, and how that might have induced her becoming a Reaper.
> 
> Then I got it into my head that, with his general flirtatiousness, Knox might just be more accepting than others about who she is. Especially considering that one scene in the Campania arc...

The gender-confused idiot. The pervert. The homo.

She had been called many things, both alive and as a reaper, but none of them really hurt. She was used to them.

The only thing that anyone could call Grell that would shake her to her core in pain…

He. Him. His. Man. Male.

She glanced up at the face of her fellow reaper, and felt a familiar arm be slung over her shoulders. Knox tilted his face to her and planted a friendly kiss on her cheek with a wink. ‘How many on your list?’ He turned to Will’s stony face and nudged his arm. ‘What work have you got for this fiery lady tonight?’

No, he was not Sebastian; the handsome butler of a blue-eyed brat with a taste for revenge. He wasn’t what she was looking for in a man. As much as she wanted him, he was under the thumb of the Phantomhive boy, and most likely over him at night.

Knox wasn’t even someone she would normally take a second look at. She wasn’t big on blonds.

But he was one of the few who spoke to her for what she was; a scared young woman born in the wrong place, in the wrong body, at the wrong time.

So she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short piece. See you in the next one!


End file.
